The present invention relates to a track roller and more particularly, to a self-aligning track roller bearing for accommodation to variable track surfaces. A problem with known track roller bearings is that it can be difficult to facilitate realignment of a central axis of the inner member with a central axis of the outer member. It is known to provide stabilizing means at either end of a track roller bearing to facilitate realignment. A problem with known assemblies is that the stabilizing means can become misaligned themselves over time thereby decreasing their effectiveness and causing further misalignment. Another problem with known stabilizing means is that they tend to interfere with a portion of the bearing rotating relative to the stabilizing means further decreasing their effectiveness.